A kiss is all it takes?
by RachelWrites51
Summary: Kisshu finds Ichigo on a 'date' with Aoyama-kun. He disrupts things a bit. Ichigo finally admits she likes him!  KISSHU/ICHIGO LOVE LOVE LOVE 3 3 3 3


**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile...But If you follow my youtube, you can see why. I've been going crazy with mixing my fandubbing projects...which brought apon this story! I've been into Tokyo Mew Mew a lot more lately, so why not write a fic? Also, I noticed that all the kisshu/ichigo fics are...well...sorta...*coughs* EXCEPT for one called "bath time". That was pure genius. Anyway, please enjoy:)**

**(Normal Pov.)**

It was a Saturday. A saturday which was going very well, since she was with the one she loves. Momomiya Ichigo was sitting on a park bench with the guy she like, aoyama-kun.

She was content, she finally got a day away from fighting away aliens to protect the planet. She looked over at aoyama-kun, who was licking away at his icecream cone he had bought for himself and ichigo minutes before.

"I have to go to the restroom." Ichigo said and stood up.

"Oh, ok. I'll wait for you here."

She ran off to the nearest restroom. When she was done, she washed her hands and exited the bathroom. It was then...it happened.

"Yo, Kitten." she heard from above. She flinched and looked up, immediatley seeing the elf-eared villian who plagued her so.

She threw him a cold glance and said "Hanging out by the women's restroom? You would do that~"

"No, I was waiting for you." he replied cooly.

"Even worse!" she said and strolled off to find Aoyama-kun.

Kisshu floated behind her silently for a minute, then spoke up when they approached an empty bench. "What's the matter, kitten? Can't find mr. robot?" Kisshu said and floated down to her and brought his face close to her own.

She took a step back out of shock and blushed. "Mr. Robot?" she questioned.

"That boy you fancy so much~"

"His name is Aoyama-kun!" she shot back.

"His name is boring."

She fumed and looked around for her 'date', trying to ignore the current problem: floating alien in the middle of a public park.

She took a breathe and glared at Kisshu. "Why don't you just go home? I have things to d-" she stated harshly before Kisshu cupped her chin and quickly pecked her cheek with his lips.

"Aaahh!" she yelped and flew backwards, stumbling, falling, and finally falling on her butt.

Kisshu pointed and laughed at her, which only made her twitch with anger.

"D-Don't...D-Do...t...thaatt..." She managed to choke out, mentally impailing herself with a fork for not speaking normal and for not keeping her composure.

"Aw, why not? I love making a strawberry Kitten."

She shot him a weird look and asked "strawberry...Kitten?"

"Yeah, your face is so red right now...It could rival a strawberry in color alone."

She stood up and was about to speak up, but he was ahead of her. He transported to right next to her. He put a single finger to her lips and smiled gently at her.

"shhh..."

Then, he transported...to who-knows-where.

**(About 9:14 that night)**

Ichigo just got done finishing her homework. It took her three hours to do two math papers since she couldn't get Kisshu out of her head for long enough to get a calculator.

_'Why did he kiss me? Yeah, it was only on my cheek...but it burned like fire. I can still feel his lips on my cheek.' _she thought and placed a hand on her kissed cheek.

_'Why did he smile...so nicely? It doesn't make any sense! He teases me and taunts me...then just dissapears! gahhh I do-'_

"I just don't get it, how can any alien be that hot?"

_'Yeah...'_ Ichigo thought.

"Wait...those weren't my thoughts..." She said to herself. She spun around in her office chair in her bedroom to see Kisshu lying on her bed, smirking.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOI-" She screamed, only before Kisshu appeared behind her and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Do you want your little parents up here?" He sang and removed his hand.

She took a moment to think.

"RAP-" His hand covered her mouth again and he sighed.

Before Ichigo could blink, Kisshu had pinned her arms above her head with one of his hands...ON HER BED.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, wondering how he moved so fast.

"Rape, huh?" Kisshu said and narrowed his eyes down at her.

She was now, in a very compromising position. She wondered how it had come down to this, since a second ago she was sitting in her desk chair.

Kisshu's hand travels up her shirt.

"cold!" Ichigo squirmed.

_'Wait! That's not what I should be worrying about!'_ She thought and shook her head.

Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut and held her breathe.

Kisshu sat up, still straddling her, and cupped his mouth.

"heh...heh...heh...ahahahaha."

Ichigo opened her eyes and looked up at...the rapist. She gasped. "Y...YOU WERE KIDDING?" she screached. He looked down at her and said "Of course, Kitten. You really think I'd rape you?" He questioned with a smile on his face.

"Well...um..."

"Maybe it wouldn't be rape."

"YES IT WOULD." she pouted at him.

He cupped her chin between his fingers and smirked. "Oh? You sure are sure of that."  
>"I think you like me." He continued. Her blushed increased. "If you didn't like me...you wouldn't let me get away with all I do." He smiled.<p>

"...I don't let you get away with anything." She said doubtfully.

"Oh?" he said and...

She soon regretted saying that, since he had closed his eyes and leaned towards her.  
>Soon, his lips fell apon her own. His lips were soft and warm...she blushed and pushed gently on his chest.<p>

"K-Kisshu...w-"she spoke when he pulled back for a moment. He took this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. "Mmm!" she gasped. His tougue left no crevace of her mouth unexplored. Eventually, He felt her kiss back. When he finally pulled back, he smiled warmly at her. She forced herself to look to the side. Her blush taking it's own zip code now.

_'I just...let him kiss me. I KISSED HIM BACK. My gosh, that was a good kiss. No No No! No...YES IT WAS. NONONONONO! He must have done that with other girls...er, alien girls. I feel so weird now, thanks kisshu. NOT. I feel...like I...like I ...might...maybe slightly like...kisshu.'_

"I've waited so long to do that...~" Kisshu whispered. Ichigo sat up and scooted back so her back was against her headboard.

"Ichigo...Ichigo...Look here." Kisshu said. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I love you." he said.

"mmm I know..."

"You like me." he said confidently.

"I never said that!"

Kisshu kissed Ichigo again, this time softly and only lips. She shivered and looked at him.

She nodded.

**(Back at the park, in the Mens' restroom.)**

"ICHIGGOOO!" was heard, muffled.

Aoyama-kun was tied up, gagged, and put into a stall.

I wonder who put him there...

I wonder~

**Ok, it's done. I'm so tired now. I was before too. Okie, well please R&R:)  
>Also, check out my other stories!<strong>


End file.
